


Blackout

by CatchFish



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Egobang - Freeform, Highschool AU, M/M, Stoner Dan, Weed, Woah this is angsty, depressed arin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchFish/pseuds/CatchFish
Summary: Highschool AU. When Arin falls into a pit of depression after a breakup, he meets a stoner with a heart of gold.





	1. Blackout

Arin Hanson was an ordinary high-schooler. He hung out with friends, went on dates, and stayed up too late.

However, something inside Arin changed when he broke up with his girlfriend for two years, Kate. 

Arin and Kate had once dreamed of marrying, and they had their lives planned out, always together. But they eventually parted ways. Kate had said that the two of them were 'from other worlds', but Arin knew that she had grown tired of him.

Kate took the breakup well.

Arin did not. 

He became angry at everything. He grew tired of the friends that whispered about him behind his back, and went off at them one day. Screaming at them and threatening them in an unbridled fit of rage. And after that, Arin considered himself pretty much alone. He knew what he did to his friends was wrong, they were good people. Sure, they liked to gossip, but they didn't deserve the anger thrown at them.

Though Arin's anger grew to sadness, which turned to desperation, and then depression. 

He isolated himself from his family, holing himself up in his room anytime he was in the house. Though he hated being there. It reminded him of playing video games with Kate, and how much he _hated_ her.

And that's how he found himself climbing outside his bedroom window at 12am. He didn't know where he was headed, he just knew he had to clear his head before he punched a hole in his bedroom wall.


	2. Starlight

Arin left the house through the back door, as quiet as a mouse. He had no idea where he was headed. He just knew he had to get out of that room and away from the memories within it.

He walked through the streets of the town he's lived in for years, music playing in his earphones, when he spotted a large park in the distance.

Giving the park a quick once-over from where he was standing, he decided it was safe for him to enter. Arin made a concious effort to avoid the few people wandering the park, knowing they were most likely drunk or something of the sort. Arin wasn't in the mood to deal with that shit.

Arin sat by the trunk of a large tree, almost stumbling in the darkness. He positioned himself comfortably on the ground and stared up at the branches above him, swaying in the slight wind. The cool night breeze tussled his hair and calmed him. He breathed in and out, each inhalation deeper than the other, until he felt calm and content.

Arin took out his earphones and just listened to the rustling of leaves above him. He finally felt relaxed. He felt _free_. Arin closed his eyes and leant his head against the trunk behind him, and soon was lost in thought.

Arin was caught off guard when someone sat beside him. He sat about two feet away, giving Arin space. He turned to Arin. “Hey, my name's Dan.”

Arin was caught off guard by the boy beside him. Arin instantly noticed Dan's hair, it encompassed his head in a frenzy of curls. Dan couldn't have been any older than Dan, and Arin suddenly recognised him. “You go to my school, don't you?”

Dan nodded in response, then smiled at Arin. Feeling quite awkward and unsure of the situation, Arin continues to watch Dan for any strange behaviour.

Dan continued to look at Arin. “Oh, fuck. Um, sorry, I'm Arin, I guess.”

“You guess?” Dan giggled. His slight laughter made his hair bob. Dan suddenly grinned at Arin. “Follow me,” he whispered with a large smile.

Dan got up off the dirt floor and almost tripped. He walked out from under the tree onto a patch of grass. Dan grinned, yet again, and motioned for Arin to follow him.

So Arin followed with caution. He approached Dan and the boy in front of him dropped to the ground an started giggling as he rolled onto his back. Dan reached for Arin and grabbed his hand,, pulling the quiet boy to the ground beside him.

Arin shuffled over and got comfortable, at a reasonable distance from the new boy. Dan was still giggling, but stopped suddenly as his eyes wandered up to the sky above him. “Holy shit,” he breathed.

Arin followed his gaze to the few stars in the sky.

“Holy shit man,” the voice beside Arin repeated.

“Holy shit _what_.”

“Just-...” Dan trailed off. “The _stars_. Fuck, we're so insignificant compared to them. They're just these giant balls of energy and shit, and they're _so_ fucking far away.”

“Dan.”

“Arin?”

“Are you like high or something.”

“Yeah. But like still, stars are fucking amazing. _Space_ is fucking amazing.”

Arin nodded to himself. He didn't care too much that Dan was high, but it certainly explained his behaviour.

The curly haired boy stretched out his hand to rest beside Arin, and Arin didn't mind.

“Ya'know Arin, you're a pretty cool guy.”

“Dan, we only met about half an hour go.”

“Well _yeah ___but like, I don't know. I can feel it, we're gonna be friends.”

_A warm feeling entered Arin's stomach. _Friends_? Was Arin ready for another friend, or would Dan just end up hating him just like his old ones. He didn't want to hurt someone else._

_With all the thoughts rushing through his head, one stood out. _'Fuck it.'_ After all the shit he was going through, he thought he deserved a friend._

_And with that, Arin reached his hand over, and placed in on Dan's arm._

_Together they watched the stars twinkle in the galaxies above them._

**Author's Note:**

> The girlfriend was originally Suzy but I felt bad about writing about her in such a hateful view. So now Suzy is replaced with Kate. I just have a soft spot for Suzy.


End file.
